Arcoiris
by Charlone
Summary: El rojo, el naranja, el verde, el azul, el violeta, el amarillo y el añil son más que tonalidades difusas en el cielo. Siete son los colores del arcoiris, por lo que cada Cullen puede escoger uno. Tabla Arcoiris, Retos a la Carta. Posibles Spoilers.
1. Rojo, Jasper

_Muchisimas gracias a** Marghi** por betear._

_Primer viñeta de siete, un color para cada Cullen. Tabla Arcoiris de Retos a la Carta._

**Rojo**

El rojo es el color de la sangre. Es el color de la pasión y del peligro, del fuego y la beligerancia, el color de la fortaleza y la determinación. El rojo lo define perfectamente y Jasper solía sentirse orgulloso de ello. Sin embargo, últimamente –o mejor dicho, durante los últimos cuarenta años-, parece aterrarle la sola comparación. ¿Cómo un inocente color puede aterrorizar a alguien que vivió en carne propia circunstancias tales como el horror de una guerra, tanto en la vida como en... bueno, tanto en la vida como _después_ de esta?

No parece lógico. Pero lo es, y cuanto. Hace no mucho tiempo comprobó que si simplemente no piensa en ello, entonces la sed disminuye considerablemente; por lo que luchó hasta el cansancio por olvidar su olor, su textura y por sobre todo, su color. El rojo representa todo eso de lo que quiere, o mejor dicho necesita, escapar. Es su placer culpable, del que quiere despojarse; y lo sufre, como si se tratase de una desintoxicación.

Sin embargo, las cosas en este mundo no son tan estáticas como podemos suponer, y ante el menor descuido todo puede cambiar. Muchos creen que la realidad es una sola, pero lo cierto es que puede observarse desde tantas perspectivas que se vuelve tan variada y finalmente cuesta creerlo.

Y es exactamente por esto que hoy se encuentra allí, de pie, estupefacto; observando con sorpresa ese corazón perfectamente recortado, de un rojo furioso, pero al mismo tiempo carente de cualquier tipo de agresividad. Se encontró a sí mismo descubriendo que, como muchas otras cosas, el bendito color rojo también tiene dos caras.

Porque el rojo, al fin y al cabo, puede significar muchas cosas. El rojo también es amor, es energía. El rojo es ese corazón de cartulina que sostiene entre los dedos, también la caja de bombones y los labios de Alice, que riendo descostillada le dice "feliz San Valentín" revoloteando alrededor. Entonces él también ríe y la envuelve entre sus brazos, diciéndole alguna tontería acerca de cuan cliché puede llegar a ser. Pero no es lo importante, porque lo que hará a este día trascendente –salvando la intrascendencia del significado de un mero color- es que Jasper finalmente comprende que, al fin y al cabo, el cambio si es posible; que todo lo que alguna vez fue malo puede volverse bueno. Y del mismo modo en que el color rojo adquirió un significado dramáticamente opuesto, todos pueden hacerlo. Incluso él. Y eso lo llena de esperanzas.


	2. Naranja, Alice

_Muchas gracias a __**EliRadcliffe **__y a __**Nigma**__ por el beteo. No estoy para nada conforme con este drabble, pero ya era hora de actualizar esta tabla pseudo abandonada._

_

* * *

_

**Naranja**

Me preguntaste qué color te identificaba y yo no supe contestarte; pero de pronto, todo parece sumamente obvio para mí: eres, evidente e indudablemente, el naranja.

Naranja porque eres el perfecto equilibrio que existe entre el rojo y el amarillo, la correcta combinación de alegría pegajosa y pasión desbordante. Eres naranja porque eres cálida, pero no lo suficiente como para quemar. Eres naranja porque eres el máximo contraste, dos polos que se atraen. Porque eres una mejor y mucho más centrada versión mía. Porque tu energía te excede y contagia; porque dicen que el naranja proporciona más oxígeno al cerebro y, si lo necesitase, no hay dudas de que tú serías el mío.

Eres naranja porque, cuando te acercas a mí de esa forma saltarina y juguetona, brillas y encandilas; aunque sin dañar la vista. Eres naranja porque eres dulce, pero no empalagas; porque cuando quieres puedes hacer arder hasta la última partícula de mi cuerpo.

Eres naranja en la justa proporción.


	3. Verde, Rosalie

Probablemente a muchos, como a mí, les resulte extraña la analogía hecha con este color, pero me inspiré en esta página: h t t p : / / w ww . f o r m a r s e . c om . a r / au r a / V e r d e . h t m (sin espacios).

Muchas gracias a **Marghi **por la opinión previa y mis disculpas por tanto acoso hoy en día.

**_ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS_**

* * *

**Verde**

Muchas cosas tienen dos caras. Empezando por la luna, pasando por una moneda y deteniéndonos en ti. Porque ni el simple color verde es sólo verde y tú no eres sólo un ser egoísta y vanidoso. Claro que no. Porque al igual que él, tú también tienes matices. No todo es lo que parece y si uno mira dos veces, con cierta perspicacia, puede terminar por sorprenderse.

Alguna vez alguien te comentó que el verde oscuro, a diferencia del verde brillante, es la viva representación de la pedantería, del interés personal y de muchas otras cosas que tú misma te adjudicas, probablemente exagerando y dándote, para variar, más importancia de la que realmente tienes. Porque no eres nada de eso realmente, pero tiendes a exacerbarte. Aun si eso significa sentirte miserable y peor que la propia escoria. No puedes llorar, apenas recuerdas lo que se siente, pero ese escozor en tus ojos no resulta para nada placentero.

Nessie finalmente se ha dormido. Caminas con ella en brazos de un lado a otro, volviendo sobre tus pisadas una y otra vez a lo largo de esa inmensa sala. Todos están arriba y aparentemente Jacob por fin decidió ser humano –o algo así– y dejar de apestar, porque oyes el agua correr por las tuberías oxidadas desde la pared frente a ti. Acaricias el cabello ondulado y sedoso de ese bebé demasiado grande para su edad mientras piensas que no dejarás que nada le suceda jamás. Eres su protectora. Un extraño sentimiento recorre tu espalda y te regocijas en él, sintiendo, quizás por primera vez, la necesidad de darlo todo por su bienestar. Aunque no es esa sensación de devoción indiscriminada lo que te sorprende tanto, lo que te hace sonreír de esa forma tan estúpida. Es la pureza de ese sentimiento. Es comprender que tus miedos fueron infundados, que quizás sí sientas sana envidia, pero que eso no daña a nadie.

En lo más hondo de ti, y aunque no lo habías comentado ni siquiera con Emmett, temías que todo ese circo que había acontecido durante ese par de fatídicas semanas fuese más que sólo eso, más que el deseo de que ese niño –o niña– nazca sano. Temías haberte convertido realmente en esa imagen distorsionada que tenías de ti misma, ser al fin y al cabo alguien narcisista y cruel, capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Y no es ningún secreto de que tú realmente querías ese niño.

Pero no lo eres. Porque estás francamente feliz de que Bella haya salido viva de todo aquello, porque te sientes bien desde el lugar que ocupas en la vida de esa criatura demasiado perfecta para ser real. Has cambiado de matiz y todo parece ahora cobrar sentido para ti. Al menos en ese instante, ya no necesitas ser mejor que nadie, ni siquiera te importa que Jacob –quien terminó su baño sorprendentemente rápido- te observe con una ceja enarcada mientras tú sonríes como idiota. Tardas en notar su presencia y das un respingo. No. Tampoco para tanto. No hay forma de que te sometas a las burlas de es perro pedófilo. Cambias drásticamente de expresión y lo estudias con la mirada.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Si me sigues mirando así voy a empezar a creer que te gusto, chucho.

* * *

Creo que Rosalie me quedó un tanto OoC, pero ustedes dirán, los reviews me hacen feliz ).


End file.
